


Ezra NSFW Alphabet

by Corvueros



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvueros/pseuds/Corvueros
Summary: 4k of absolute heresy, lads.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Ezra NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Reading poetry as he eats you out IS INTIMACY idc who disagrees

A= Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Unsurprisingly, Ezra likes to talk his way into sex and as you both are floating back down to whatever planet you were on. Water is a must after all of that hard work and almost always has a glass for you to share nearby. After a particularly...rigorous session, he’ll delicately clean you up in the shower and pay special attention to any new blemishes of your skin.. He’ll even get you a heating pad after he’s knocked your womb into your rib cage :) 

The two of you could stay up for hours after sex, just talking about nothing in particular until one of you drifts off. He will verbally check in with you to make sure you are okay in every sense of the word and will 100% tell you stories to put you to sleep.

B= Body (Their favorite body part of their own and their partner’s)

Ezra can find beauty in every inch of you, literally. But it’s no surprise his-self proclaimed- favorite is your mouth. He loves the way it moves around your words, the way it curls up a little bit in the corners and oh god the way it looks around his cock is divine. If he’s not careful, he’ll get caught boldly staring at your lips in the middle of conversation at some of the most inopportune times. Nothing gets him going more than watching that victorious little smirk plaster itself all over your face at every successful harvest and, if he had his way, he’d have you on your knees in a split second with those pretty fucking lips wrapped around his cock. 

As much as this man runs his mouth and no matter how much he adores getting you off with his tongue, he has always been partial to his hands. Well, now hand. Singular. Now that he’s down to the one, he has to make it count. You could say he became much more...enthusiastic about getting you off with his fingers. In fact, the first few nights without his right arm were spent pinned to his cot with fingers exploring every inch of your cunt. Not stopping until his hand was dripping wet and tears were running down your cheeks. By the time you reached your third orgasm, your legs shook as you babbled incoherently for him to stop but he simply kept you pinned with his body weight and whispered about how good you feel and to just give him ‘One more, dove, you can give me just one more…” 

C= Cum (Anything to do with cum, basically)

Our dear space hobo is an artist at heart, people. There is nothing he loves more than painting you in a way so intimate it makes even him blush. Now, there is absolutely nothing more heavenly than coming inside your velvety walls but there is something so divine about painting your breasts, ass, thighs or your back that just makes his head empty. 

D= Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty little secret of theirs)

It was an odd circumstance, really. The strange, desolate planet’s skies opened up and rained furry upon the poor harvesters below and you rushed to take shelter in your pod. It wasn’t the first time he’d been inside nor the first time sleeping there but having you in arms reach and not being able to touch you?? Blasphemous. His patience when it comes to you grows, admittedly, quite thin when he finds an absolutely ethereal developed picture of you. 

You’d been the first one in the shower, host’s privilege, and Ezra busied himself with perusing about your craft. No, it wasn’t snooping- yes, yes it absolutely was but he couldn’t help being fascinated with all the belongings you’d picked up along your travels. 

Until he came upon that blessed, blessed, stockpile of photos you kept by your window. 

The first few were downright adorable and Ezra found himself smiling with your still-frame cheesy grin. Most of them were taken in places he’d never seen with people he’d never met, but you were all laughing with bottles clutched in your hands and joints pinched between fingers and he chuckled freely as he flipped through them and- oh, oh sweet Kevva- you were flashing the camera. 

The edge of your shirt was caught between your teeth with a wolfish grin, tits out for the camera, joint in hand. You were down right god-like and he couldn’t look away from it, clutching it tightly between his fingers like he couldn’t believe this was actually real. Your skin illuminated by the harsh flash was outlined softly by the woodsy background, he could even see the moonlight splayed against your skin as you flipped off the camera. Clearly a gag and long forgotten, but the effect was not lost on his cock as it immediately jumped in his pants at just how perfect and angelic you looked, exposed to the world and entirely uncaring about it. And boy, if that didn’t just do him in right then and there.

It wasn’t stealing, more...borrowing, he reasoned as the water stopped in the bathroom. He had precious seconds to store it away before you entered the room again with a sweet smile, already picking his brain about something. It took every inch of willpower stored in his body to not look down at your tits as he longed to look at the picture burning a hole through his pocket. 

Only when the bathroom door was shut did he pull it out again and he lost his breath all over again. He absolutely jerked off to it, right then and there. 

He’ll give it back one day and you’ll share a laugh about it, Ezra oversharing about every detail as usual. But, not today. 

(He leaves out in the open sometimes, too. Just to tempt fate, like the bastard he is. Even being so bold as to hang it above the captain’s chair in his pod. But you’ve definitely stumbled upon it in his belongings long before that. You’ve even thought about taking another one and leaving it for him.) 

E= Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Not his first time around the block, nor the last. Look me in the eyes and tell me that Ezra doesn’t fuck. I dare you. For him, sex gives him the same rush of adrenaline harvesting does. And he enjoys it just as much, if not more. He likes to take his time in learning his partner's body, even if it was for only one night, and takes great pleasure in learning what makes their toes curl. 

F= Favorite position (This goes without saying)

He’ll say he doesn’t have a favorite but you hear how loose his tongue gets when you ride him. It’s one of the precious few times where you could ask him to do anything and he’d say yes immediately. Even if halfway through he’d lose all self-control, pinning you to his chest and pounding up into you furiously. An easy way to get what you want, you found out. 

However, having you completely immobile with your ass in the air and your chest pressed into the mattress, is a very close second. He adores how your body curves and how gorgeous your moans sound muffled in the blankets as he rails down into you, hand pressed square between your shoulders, keeping you pinned to the mattress. To steady himself, of course.

G= Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? ect.)

Intense, sure, but not entirely serious all the time. Surprisingly, you’ll find he’s in a joking mood early in the morning. You’d still be blinking the sleep out of your eyes as your hips roll over his, the plush of your ass cupping his cock as he murmurs a sleepy good morning in your ear, voice rough from sleep. 

He’d ask if you dreamed at all last night as you sink down on his cock and encourage you to tuck your face in the crook of his neck and stay pressed close against him. He’d fuck the sleepiness right out of you first thing in the morning, asking softly where you’d like start harvesting that day as he rocks into you over and over again. 

H= Hair (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes?)

You were absolutely delighted to find a few blond streaks tangled with the darker hairs trailing up his tummy. He likes to keep things tidy but you eagerly insisted he keep the treasure trail because you loved it so much. 

I= Intimacy (how are they during the moment? The romantic aspect)

The intimacy was there. It was always there no matter how hard you both tried to bury it under the layers of casual hookups and the need to keep your cots warm. Over time, those terms of endearment blossomed from angel to sweet girl into my girl and something shifted, then. Silently, you both avoided any real forms of affection besides fucking the daylights out of each other on the daily until something changed. 

“You’re my girl, right?” He kissed up and down your thighs, and spoke so softly you almost didn’t hear him. But you did, and you immediately nodded in agreement because, who else's girl would you be? Even if neither of you said it allowed, nor were you planning to but you wanted nothing more than to have the pleasure of having Ezra hanging off your arm. Your little piece of starlight. Your wild, untamed corner of the cosmos-

“Say it.” His lips hovered over your dripping slit, his hot breath sending shivers up your spine. 

“I-I’m-” his heavy tongue split between your wet, puffy lips.

You melt against the bed, “I’m your girl...” 

J= Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)

Truthfully, jacking off with his left hand had been a learning curve, so, you took over the job for him. Not that he minded one bit. He had little desire to jerk off when you were there, so warm and wet, but when you leave? He learns the mechanics very quickly. 

However, a more recent discovery for the two of you, was when you came back early one night. You’d been gone for weeks (two days) and he couldn’t handle it anymore and neither could his aching cock. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as it would have been with you tightly wrapped around him, but he couldn’t ignore the throbbing anymore as he sat in your Captain's chair. He fisted his cock eagerly, releasing in the fact you chose to leave your worn jacket behind because it smelt just like you- the hatch opened before he could even get another stroke in. 

You came sweeping in like you always do, a look of surprise crossing your face upon seeing Ezra lounging in your chair with his throbbing cock in his hand. He looked equally as surprised, if not more, his hand shooting away from his dick. He hadn’t even had the time to get embarrassed about it before you spoke, shrugging off your jacket. 

“Keep going.” 

There was a moment's pause as you stared each other down, before his hand slowly crept back to his cock. Your eyes never strayed from his crotch as he began to slowly stroke his length, eyes following the up and down movement of his hand. It ended with you on your knees between his legs as he rambled about how much he missed you and sweet, little pussy and how he couldn’t wait anymore. You took his head into your mouth softly, relishing in the desperate whines coming from Ezra as ropes of cum hit the back of your throat, and you drank it down greedily. 

K= Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Oh ho, do you want a list? Because you’re getting a list.

-Orgasm control and edging: by far his favorite pastimes. He knows how hard you work everyday and is incredibly eager to let you not have to worry about making silly decisions, like when you can and can’t cum. You can cum when he tells you to, that way, you don’t have to think about anything with that pretty little head of yours. Just let him take care of it, and he will be merciful. Well, that might have been a lie. But he’s got this down to a science and, one time, he even got you to cum on command. 

-Over-stimulation: Okay, I might have lied about the first of being his favorite pastime. Because making you cum over and over again until you cry is how he’d choose to spend all 24 hours of the day. There was something so wonderful about watching your eyes roll into the back of your head as he makes you cum for the fifth time that day. He especially loves when you whine and cry at him to give you a break while trying to squirm away from him. Not that he has any patience for that, mind you, and will very quickly make sure you can’t move an inch while he continues his assault. 

-Throat fucking: It hadn’t been something he explicitly planned, per say, and he was endlessly grateful for your ability to roll with the punches because it could not have felt good the first time you tried.

He was making the sling back to the station, with you trapped tightly between his legs and boxed under the controls to make sure you didn’t go flying across the pod. Your fingers clutched the thick canvas of his pants as you swallowed down his cock, taking extreme caution in minding your teeth. You could hear him flicking levers and dials above your head with practiced ease while the ship whirs and sputters around you, but you could not care less, just happily sucking on his cock without a care in the world. 

The operator's voice crackled through the speakers as you moved unhurriedly up and down his cock, paying special attention to the underside of his head while he tried to steadily repeat the call signs. Ezra’s fingers flew to the mute button and groaned loudly, cooing how good it felt and pleading with you to keep going. You didn’t even have time to agree before his hand thread through your hair, pushing his cock further down your throat to quiet your content little mewls. 

“09957 requesting docking to bay seven-” Ezra’s drawl was abruptly cut short by a violent tremor shaking the pod, rocketing you forward onto his lap and shoving his cock all the way down your throat. You gagged, embarrassingly loud and jerked away. Ezra, choking on an equally loud moan, cushions the back of your head with his hand as it collides with the wall behind you. The tip of his cock still sits heavy in your mouth, even after pulling away as much as you could and you look up at him with teary eyes. 

He quickly corrected himself and let the pod drift into the bay, tremors still wracking the tiny pod as you dipped down again. You didn’t miss the guttural groan when he hit the back of your throat, so you took him deeper. 

“Confirm docking number.” The droning voice crackling through the damaged speakers gave no indication he heard anything as you took his cock down your throat again and again. 

“Zero, nine, nine, fi-” it wasn’t often you hear Ezra stumble over his words and it brought you way too much joy and you listened to him ground out the numbers between clenched teeth and you took him all the way down to the base and held him there. You felt his legs tighten around you and his hand pushed you down as he sputtered and huffed his pleasure.

His hand flew back to the mute button as soon as he was done spitting out the words and looked down sharply. 

“Dove, do not push yourself on my account, there is little reason-O-oh sweet girl, that feels incredible” You swallowed hard around him, fighting down your gag reflex as you nuzzled closer to him, letting him know that it was more than okay. His hip rose out of the seat to meet your strokes, his head falling back with a lewd moan.

“Docking commencing in T-minus ten seconds,” 

Ezra’s hips didn’t stop moving, only ramping up in their intensity as he fucked himself down your throat. You couldn’t even keep up with the filth pouring out of his mouth as he gushed about how fucking good your mouth feels. By the time the pod clicked into place, Ezra was shooting ropes of cum down your throat while holding your head down with a bruising grip. And it was definitely something that you both explored again.

-Bondage or restraints: Things are hard with one hand. Having you restrained and unable to move takes the leg work out of having to balance himself and keep you still while he hammers into you. Besides, you look marvelous in red. 

L= Location (Favorite places to do the do)

There are very few places Ezra won’t fuck you. Like seriously, you could simply suggest throwing it down in a backroom in a random cantina and he will even bunch up his jacket behind you just to make you more comfortable while he absolutely demolishes you.

But, in terms of ease, the comfort of getting it on behind any locked and secured room is all he could ask for. Not having to worry about getting walked in on and having you in any position he wants, the world is full of endless possibilities that he can’t wait to explore with you.

M= Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Nothing gets him harder than when you mouth off to him. He could listen to you talk for hours but there’s something about watching you get heated and going off about something that gets him rock hard instantly. He doesn’t ever want you to shut up, instead, vouching to go down on you and hearing your voice melt into incoherent whines. 

Also, he adores seeing you in nothing but a t-shirt. Bonus if it’s one of his. 

N= No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Ezra prides himself in finding...enjoyment in many things but he will not insult your character during sex. Even if you asked him to, he would have a hard time even putting the words together in his mind let alone say them out loud. Nor would he cause any permanent damage to you. His goal is never to hurt you past the point of his or your own comfort. 

O= Oral (preference of giving or receiving, skill ect.)

Do I even have to explain how good he is at eating you out? The very first time you fucked each other was the very first time he went down on you, and he was very enthusiastic about it. A total of ten minutes later you were melted into the mattress, legs shaking as he wrung an orgasm out of you remarkably fast. The things he can do with his tongue are downright sinful in nature and the time it takes him to get you to cum on his tongue is embarrassingly fast. And he loves it. He has and will go down on you for hours. 

As soon as your mouth is on his cock he loses all sense of self, however. He loves your mouth and how it looks wrapped around his cock so much he loses his mind every time. 

P= Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? ect.)

Duality is Ezra’s strength. He knows how much you love it when he roughs you up a bit and forces you to take every inch of his cock; but he also knows how to make your legs shake when he grinds slowly up into you as he slowly inches his cock in and out of you. And he loves giving it to you, regardless of the pace. 

He’s the type where if you are holed up somewhere in public, he’ll slow his thrusts to a crawl at any noise he deems to be too loud and tells you that if you want him to move faster then you’ll have to behave and keep your mouth shut. Your whines only fuel his stubbornness. He loves when you get so sensitive and desperate that you cry, it goes straight to his cock in the best way possible. 

Q= Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, ect.)

Quickies are a frequent occurrence in his occupation, not that he minds one bit. But, there are times where he’d rather take his time with you, making you cum around his cock more than once rather than move on to something else but if that's the case, he’ll...just do exactly that. In public and have a place to be? That won’t stop him from making you unravel, one orgasm at a time, with people right outside the door.

R= Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? ect.)

Ezra lives for the risk, the adrenaline rush, the danger of it all. And he loves when you indulge him and his attraction to the... rougher things in life. Anything you are into, he’s game and gets off on it just as much. Like I said before, he’s all for getting it on in public, away from prying eyes with his hand over your mouth in an attempt to keep you quiet. 

One of his riskier escapades with you was at an outpost, in the middle of a barren planet where the air was clean and crisp. Besides the workers who staffed the outpost, it was only you and him in the middle of the vast wilderness. The second you both were settled, he had you bent over the railing of the balcony and kept you like that for hours. At one point or another he noticed the security cameras. Bending over and gathering your hair from the base of your skull and pulling it back, arching your back as he graciously pointed the camera out to you. He was overjoyed when the surprise left your eyes and you simply smiled and gave it a cheeky wave. He damn near fell in love, right then and there. 

S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go? How long do they last?)

Sex can range anywhere from a half an hour to a two hour production with water breaks with Ezra. Truly though, when he’s balls deep inside you, he can only really last twenty minutes but will definitely draw it out by slowing down, edging you and himself, or making you cum at least twice before he cums. 

T= Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

The idea of toys has always been alluring to him, but has always been one more thing to worry about taking with him when floating from place to place. Though, nothing strokes his ego more than making you cum faster with his mouth than with a vibrator. Write it on his gravestone because he won’t live that one down. 

U= Unfair (How much they like to tease?) 

Ezra teases you so much it's frustrating. He can and will keep you on the edge for hours without letting you cum. The only time he ever lets up is when he's harvesting or sleeping. That leaves a lot of time in between for him to mercilessly tease you. Sure, you can hand it right back to him but he can talk circles around you, saying the most vile and filthy things imaginable just to stun you into silence. The few times where you take the reins, you make sure to give every inch of that filth right back at him. 

V= Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make, ect.)

Ezra doesn’t shut up any other time of the day so why would sex be any different? He takes pleasure in telling you exactly what he wants to do with you and how he’s going to do it, and that’s just foreplay, baby. He runs his mouth incessantly as he pounds into you and the only way you’ve found actually shuts him up for once, is to sit on his face. 

He will make his pleasure very known to you, loudly and with as many or as few words as he could muster. His groans are dripping with sin and his words are honey-coated adultery. You know he could make you cum with his words alone. 

W= Wild Card (A random headcanon for the character)

In the times when you are apart, you will call each other on a private radio signal. Initially, it was just a way of letting the other know what system they were in or that they got somewhere safely. 

Soon, it spiraled into something far more obscene when he’d coo about how much he missed you in the dead of night, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock. You could hear the wet sound of him jerking off floating through the speaker as he tells you to suck on your fingers while your fingers circle your clit. He would instruct you on where to touch yourself and just how much pressure to use while chasing your highs. His moans were music to your ears and you eagerly followed his every instruction. 

X= X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Seven or eight inches of just *chefs kiss* gorgeous cock, and he knows how to use every inch. 

His girth was honestly a little intimidating but when he was fully stuffed inside you, pressing phenomenally against your g-spot, you see all the stars in the galaxy. You tell him so too, but it only inflates his massive ego. You’ll take him down a few pegs *cough cough*, eventually. 

Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

You just merely suggest the idea of screwing around and he’s already half mast. His refractory period is rather impressive and he’ll use it to his advantage. There are very few times he’s not in the mood, that being as mentioned before, harvesting and sleeping. 

Well, that’s not necessarily true because he tells you, in vivid detail, about every dream he has about you. Rolling over in the wee hours of the morning, before your alarms go off, only to wake you up with his endlessly talented tongue. He’d whisper to you that he had the most delicious dream about you and that he just had to taste you again. His cock leaking as he grinds down into the mattress just to feel that blissful friction as he worked you up to orgasm before you fully awoke. And when you do, you are so shakily close to orgasm you could cry. He would know when you were awake when your fingers found the back of his head and your cries became more coherent. 

Z= Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Most of the time, you end up falling asleep first. Lulled to sleep by his plethora of tales while wrapped snugly in a little blanket burrito, tucked into his side. After sex Ezra will stay close, never straying far from you as you both finally relax. He’ll start picking your brain about an array of different topics before you both finally fall asleep. Or, if you are feeling up to it, he’ll make you some coffee and you two will spend the night in riveting conversation until the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
